Back To School
by I.am.a.poodle
Summary: Set approx 7yrs after Breaking Dawn. Nessie is going to Forks High school with the Cullens, Jacob and Seth. She and Jacob are in a relationship. Tells of their experience in highschool. Alternates POV throughout. My first Twilight FanFic. Please R&R.
1. I'm Yours

**Hey people! This FanFic idea came to me at about 3am this morning, so I jotted down the idea and elaborated. This is the end result! This Fic will NOT be a oneshot.**

**Here's what's happening: It's set about 7 and a half years after Breaking Dawn. The Cullens have returned to Forks High school, because they have decided that Nessie should experience high school. They are all posing as seniors. Jacob and Seth are also with them. I'm not sure who's POV it will be in all the way through, but I'm starting it off with Edward's.**

**I would really appreciate it if you would review. Any encouragement I get would be really helpful; criticism would be just as helpful too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Twilight Saga. Only the plot is mine.**

**I'm Yours**

**Edward's POV**

I sat in the Biology classroom, wondering why on earth I would put myself through this tiring charade again. Never mind that it had been my idea to make Nessie go to high school in the first place. Just because she was here, it doesn't mean that we _all _had to be here. More to the point, it doesn't mean that _I _had to be here. Yet, here I was, submitting myself to this torture, for the umpteenth time in my everlasting life

I sighed. Whatever Nessie wants, Nessie gets. And Nessie argued with us that if she was being made to go to school, then we all had to join her. It actually wasn't really that much of an argument; all she had to do was turn on the waterworks and we were putty in her hands.

Even Jacob and Seth were here. They had come here, with Nessie and the rest of us, just so that she would be comfortable. And because Jacob said that it was about time that Seth went back to school. Bella said the same thing about Jacob.

Ahh, Bella. My Bella. I could spend all of eternity marvelling her beauty, her kindness, her love. And that's how long I had. All of eternity.

Being here with Bella was one of the only things that made this bearable. Our hands were entwined under the desk, as were Alice and Jasper's, Emmet and Rosalie's and Nessie and Jacob's. The only one left out was Seth. He didn't mind that much, though. He was getting plenty of attention from many of the girls in the room. I could hear in their thoughts how 'gorgeous' they thought he was. They were thinking the same thing about Jasper and I. With Jacob and Emmet they used words like 'buff' and 'chiselled'.

The only people that really annoyed me in this place were the males. Their despicable thoughts and conversations about my daughter and wife were making me fume. I could tear them to pieces for the perverse things imagined themselves doing to them. One boy, Tom Rickley, reminded me of the insufferable Mike Newton. Naturally popular, he had quite a few girls fawning over him. He paid no attention to them; his sights were set somewhere else.

I growled under my breath. If he thought that we was getting anywhere near my daughter, he had another thing coming. I was sure Jacob would agree with me.

I wasn't very happy when Nessie and Jacob began dating a mere few weeks after her seventh birthday. I certainly wasn't happy when I read in their thoughts that they had kissed on the first date, but at least I knew that his intentions were honourable. He wouldn't force her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with, and he wasn't going to leave her for someone else. I saw in her thoughts that she felt the same way.

I heard in her thoughts the last date that they had been on. Jacob had taken her to a French restaurant in Seattle. There they had shared different breads and sampled snails marinated in garlic and butter at their candlelit table, with soft music playing in the background.

I had to give Jacob one thing; the boy had taste. Not only had he imprinted on my daughter, but he always made sure to give her the finest things. I was impressed by that, especially as he didn't have a lot of money. Sure, we offered to lend him cash frequently, but he always refused, saying that he made plenty of money from fixing cars and the occasional motorbike.

Jacob didn't have a mechanic business, so to speak. Alice informed him of where there was a broken down vehicle and he conveniently came to their rescue, for a small fee of course.

He would then give them his number for future problems. He had many loyal customers.

My train of thought was interrupted by the loud thoughts of about 20 males.

_DAYUM, look at that body. I know what I'd like to do to that._

_Look at the curve of her back. I bet she's flexible._

_Man, that makes her chest look even bigger! I bet she's doing that just to tease me._

I very nearly almost killed every one of them right there and then. All of that commotion came from Nessie stretching. Jacob noticed the sudden absolute attention they were paying to her and turned around in his seat to glare at them. They shrunk back in their seats. The phrase 'If looks could kill' came to mind.

I chuckled.

Unfortunately, Jacob's warning look seemed to strike the females into a frenzy.

_Oh my god, his eyes are AMAZING. They look right into your soul._

_Look at those biceps. They're huge! I can imagine them wrapped around me._

_What does he see in that little bitch? I could give him SO much more._

_Wow, he's really good to her. Defending her when all these idiots perv at her. She's not even paying any of these guys the slightest bit of attention. I bet they have a really healthy relationship. I wonder if they'd want to be friends with me. No, of course not. What am I thinking?_

I looked over to where that last thought came from. A petite blonde girl who was only a bit taller than Alice looked startled at my interest in her and quickly pretended to be looking at the book on her desk.

Now that's the sort of friend that Nessie should have. I was skimming over ideas of how to make them meet when my wife's thoughts caught my attention. She must have pushed away her shield.

_I know that face Edward. No scheming. Let Renesmee have_ _her own high school experience._

I looked at her like she was insane. Didn't she know all of the potential disasters there could be?

_Edward, I'm serious. NO INTERFERING. _

I sighed in defeat. Bella looked triumphant and her thoughts disappeared from my head. It was then that I realised that I could no longer hear Nessie's thoughts. I looked over at her and saw that she was still there. Then I looked at Bella and saw a smug smile on her face. She must be blocking Nessie's thoughts. I groaned. As much as I tried to give my family privacy I hated the feeling of not being able to read their thoughts.

**Nessie's POV**

I held Jacob's hand firmly under the desk and occasionally projected my thoughts onto him. Just little things, like telling him how nice it was to be with him, how much I had enjoyed our date the other night and that if he wasn't with me I would have refused to even set foot in the door.

It actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Sitting here with the rest of my family and Jake made it all that much more endurable. He was my rock, my best friend and my boyfriend. I was his imprint and that made our bond even stronger. If it wasn't for him I would never have agreed to this. The only really annoying thing was the girls of this place. They were all obsessed with my Jacob. I knew that he would never think twice about dating any of them, but it still irritated me. I suppose that he felt the same way about how all of the guys were acting around me.

Unfortunately, all of this unwanted attention that we were getting from the opposite sex would make it difficult to make friends. I doubted that any girl would want to befriend me knowing that the majority of the guys would think I'm 'sexier' than her.

I frowned. I didn't ask for the attention that I was getting. My mum hates attention; I on the other hand, drink it up. Most of the time. I'm not up myself, I'm actually very critical of everything that I do. I'm just confident.

This was one of those times that I didn't want to be noticed. Then again, I suppose that's hard when you're an unnaturally attractive half-vampire who hangs out with gorgeous vampires and muscley werewolves. Of course, humans didn't really know what we were, but that didn't stop us from standing out any less. In fact, I doubted that if they knew the truth they would stop marvelling us.

I heard a couple of guys behind us talking.

'Do you reckon her and that guy are permanent? Are they exclusive or whatever?'

'Nah, she looks like the type that gets around. No girl that hot stays with just one guy.'

I felt Jake's hand tighten a little around mine. I projected what I was thinking onto him. It was the memory of our first date.

_We sat near the edge of the cliff, a cool wind rippling through the trees. I was wearing a purple, strapless dress that stopped just above my knees. A pair of 4-inch silver stilettos were on my feet and my hair was hanging naturally, in loose curls. Jacob was dressed in suit pants and a white, long-sleeved button up shirt. A purple silk tie was hanging loosely around his neck. I smiled at that. Aunt Alice had colour coordinated us. _

_Jake had set up a picnic blanket with a candle and various foods were spread in front of us. _

_Jake cleared his throat nervously and said, 'You look stunning tonight Nessie.' I looked down and blushed a bit and looked up into his eyes. _

'_Jake, you've never looked more handsome.' He smiled a bit and held my hand, before offering me some food. Whenever his skin brushed mine I felt a jolt, and now, with our hands connected I felt as if there was a live wire in me, sending an electrical current through my blood._

_For the next hour we ate and talked about everything, from me as a baby to what Jake and his pack had been up to lately. There was no awkwardness, even when we ran out of things to say._

_That was what I loved about Jake and my relationship. We were always perfectly comfortable with each other. _

_Jacob and I were laughing about how Quil had taken Claire to Disneyland and gotten sick on the teacup ride when we looked into each others' eyes. I felt my heart thud erratically, even faster than usual. He leaned over and I was thinking, 'Oh my god, this is it we're going to kiss!', when he pulled back. I looked at him in confusion._

'_Nessie,' he said in a pained voice, 'we can't kiss on our first date. Edward will kill me.'_

_I growled under my breath. Of course, there was no way we could hide this from my dad. _

_Then I did something completely shocking, even to me. I put my hands on either side of Jake's face and said in a dangerous voice, 'Jake, I don't give a damn what my dad thinks. I want to kiss you.' Without thinking, I pushed my lips to his. He stiffened and then gave in, moulding his lips on mine. _

_I could swear there was an explosion. It felt like I was complete; like this is what had been missing. I knew I was Jake's imprint, but I never expected that kissing him would have this effect on me. Our lips moved in synchronisation and the feeling was unbelievable. My hands knitted themselves in his hair and he had his hands on my waist. I never wanted to stop._

_I don't know how long we kissed, but he was the one to pull away. I gasped when he did._

'_That was, um...' Jake seemed to be lost for words._

'_I know,' was all I said._

'_Anyways, we better be getting back if you want Edward to let me take you out again,' he said with a grin. I smiled back._

_The drive home was short and when we got to the house Jake walked me up the steps. He put one hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes._

'_That was the most amazing first date ever, Nessie.' He pressed his lips gently to mine for a moment._

'_Yeah Jake, it was,' I whispered. _

I stopped projecting onto Jake. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

He whispered in my ear, 'You're incredible Ness.'

I smiled and whispered back, 'And I'm yours.'

**Ok, that was giving you an idea of Jake and Nessie's relationship. I don't know if I did too well...I'm counting on you guys to tell me****. Let me know if you liked anything or if you didn't like anything. **

**M.B xo**


	2. Bound To Her

**Hellooooooo anyone who's reading this! I wanted to update quickly because of a lovely review from **_**maxfangfanficwriter**_**. Thank you so much. A nice review like that makes me write that much sooner**** Oh, and thanks to **_**Half sun**_** and **_**12fanpire21**_** too. So let me know of any improvements you want made, any suggestions and any compliments (I love compliments) about my writing. **

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't realise, no I don't own Twilight.**

**Bound To Her**

**Seth POV**

Why the hell didn't I go back to school earlier? It was chick paradise. If I had have known that I'd have twenty hot girls wanting me I would've come back long ago.

The only problem was that none of them appealed to me. Don't get me wrong, they weren't ugly or anything, it's just that...I don't know...it felt like if I showed any interest in them I would be betraying someone. Sounds stupid, huh?

I tried not to show it, but I did sort of feel weird being the odd one out in a group of couples. In the pack I wasn't alone. Leah and Embry hadn't imprinted yet.

The only problem with coming to Forks High school was that I knew I wouldn't imprint here. There's no Quileutes. Then again, Jake imprinted on Nessie and she's as far from Quileute as you can get. I think that he's just the exception though, 'cause he's cool.

Jacob is like the big bro that I never had. He's a cross between my best friend and a protector. Not that I _need _protection. I know that he worries about me though.

And Edward...I would never admit this out loud but I sort of look up to him like he's my dad. An awesome dad!

I hear Edward laugh quietly and he looked over at me. I grinned and he grinned back.

I know that sounds weird, him being a vampire and all, but I still can't help seeing him that way.

See, when my dad died I was upset. Really upset. I just handled it better than Leah and my mum, 'cause I felt like I had to replace him. Ridiculous, I know, the baby of the family wanting to be the head of the family. No, that came out wrong. I didn't _want _to be the head, I _had _to be. My mum and Leah needed someone to be their rock and that was me. I was sad, but I never cried in front of them. I acted positively and got them to look on the bright side until they were ok. Honestly, I think I stopped my mum from having a breakdown. After a few months they were both back to their tough selves.

Just when we thought that everything was going to be fine again, our bodies decided to explode into werewolves. Man, that was a freaky day.

_I came home from school in a good mood, as usual. I walked into the kitchen, threw my bag on the ground, went into the fridge and got an apple. Just as I was about to take a bite Leah came stomping down the stairs. I sighed. I couldn't remember a day that Leah was in a good mood since Sam had dumped her for Emily. I liked Emily, but Sam gave me the creeps._

_Leah's charming voice cut through the air._

'_Seth, why the hell is it so hard for you pick up your crap? I just spent an hour cleaning your room! You're a pig!'_

'_Leah,' I said placidly, 'no one told you to clean my room. I like it like that. I can find everything that way.'_

_Leah's voice got even louder and she said, 'I DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW YOU LIKE YOUR ROOM! I'M SICK OF HAVING TO CLEAN UP AFTER YOU! THAT'S ALL I EVER DO!'_

_Now it was my turn to be angry._

'_What the hell, Leah? All you ever do, is it? Who cleaned the house, cooked the meals and kept everyone going when dad died? Me, that's who! And I didn't complain ONCE that I had to do everything. I just kept my mouth shut like a good little boy and let you and mum grieve. Now, when I have a few things lying on my floor, you flip out 'cause you have to clean it up and whine about it. Get over yourself.'_

_Leah started shaking and my vision started blurring. All that I could think about was that I was furious. _

_Rage consumed me and I heard clothing rip. I growled and suddenly, I was looking at a grey wolf. What. The. Hell. _

_I realised that I was standing on four legs and looked down at my _paws. _And furry legs. And when I looked straight ahead I saw a long nose poking out from my face. A wolf's nose. _

_I was just thinking, 'Jesus Christ, I've snapped,' when I heard a voice inside my head. No, _four _voices. Yes, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse I started hearing voices. _

'_Seth? Seth Clearwater?' Was that...Sam Uley's voice?_

'_Seth, it's alright bro, calm down.' And that sounded like Embry Call._

'_We're here for you Seth.' Jacob? Jacob Black?_

'_S-Seth? W-what's happening?' Finally, Leah's voice._

_The voices started going nuts at the sound of Leah's voice._

'_Impossible!'_

'_No way!'_

'_It can't be!'_

_This went on for about a minute and I thought, 'Why the hell can't someone just tell me what's going on?' They went silent again._

'_Seth, it's Sam Uley. Leave your house now and follow the howling. Whatever you do, DON'T let yourself be seen. Leah...you do the same.'_

_We did what Sam asked until we found the wolves. There, they explained everything; why we turned into wolves, vampires, imprinting, etc. The only thing they couldn't explain was why Leah was a wolf. Sam said that she was the only female werewolf in Quileute history. Leah didn't take that well. It took me one hour to change back into a human, while it took Leah four. _

_I was in shock that I was a werewolf, but I still thought it was cool. Leah, on the other hand, saw it as a burden and wished that she hadn't been born a Quileute._

The bell rang, interrupting my train of thought. I picked up my books, shoved them into my bag and walked out of the room with Jacob and the Cullens. We chattered all the way to the cafeteria.

There, between Jake and me we just about cleaned all of the food out. We got some of everything and were carrying three trays each, stacked with food. I was about five metres away from where everyone was sitting when I glanced to my left.

The trays slipped from my hands and crashed onto the floor, food rolling in all directions. I didn't care.

I just stared at who was in front of me. Her beauty radiated off her like light does on diamonds. She was small, only a bit taller than Alice, with gold blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders in waves, reminding me of sunshine. Her body was a perfect hourglass shape, her face was round yet heart shaped and her eyes were framed with long lashes and the colour of the deep ocean.

Life no longer held any meaning but her. I would cross the universe for her, just to be with her; just to make her happy.

I was bound to her.

**Jacob POV**

I sat at the table and stared at Seth. The Cullens were doing the same. He was looking at the girl in front of him like...like I looked at Nessie.

'He imprinted,' I said a bit too loudly. Everyone at the table turned to look at me as a smile spread across my face. Their faces slowly matched mine. Even Blondie's.

'It's about time,' Alice chirped. 'I've been having visions about her for a month and I didn't know why.'

'Finally, the little dude might get some action,' Emmet boomed. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at him except Seth and his imprint. They were still staring at each other.

'Emmet!' Rosalie hissed.

'Hey, I'm surprised that...' Emmet trailed off as Blondie glared at him. 'That a certain part of his...erm...anatomy hasn't turned blue.' Jasper, Edward and I cracked up as Emmet received a smack over the head.

'I think that Seth better say something soon,' Bella whispered.

We all turned our attention back to Seth who was still dumbfounded.

'Yo, Seth!' Emmet yelled. 'Get your ass over here.' Seth snapped out of his trance when he heard his name.

'Hey, do you want to maybe get something to eat after school?' Seth said quietly to the girl.

'Yeah, that sounds great, 'she said enthusiastically. 'Oh, I'm Jasmine, by the way.'

'That's the most beautiful name I've ever heard,' Seth said before he walked over to us.

When he reached us all us guys went 'WOOOOOOO!'

Seth just laughed and said, 'I can't believe it! She's amazing. Just...wow.'

'I still got the most beautiful imprint,' I said, putting my arm round Nessie. She beamed in response.

'Look, Ness is pretty, but Jasmine is...wow.' Seth stared into space.

Oh boy, did he have it bad. Having an imprint makes you happier, but Seth was already so damn cheery that this girl was gonna turn him into St Nick.

'Jasmine is pretty,' Alice piped up, 'and I bet she'd look great in some dresses I have. I think that dark blue is her colour. It'd bring out her eyes.' We all laughed. Seth and this girl hadn't even spoken for more than two minutes and Alice was already planning a makeover.

'Her hair is my colour,' Rose said, as if that meant that she approved of her.

For the rest of lunch we talked about Jasmine, as Seth tried to steal not-so-secretive peaks over his shoulder at her.

I smiled. Finally, the kid had gotten rewarded.

**I know this chapter's pretty short, but the main point of this is Seth imprinted. In case you didn't notice, I have a bit of a soft spot for him :P ****Sooo, review and let me know what you think. **

**M.B xo **


	3. Single Tear

**Hello everyone! I know this took a while, but school has been a bit hectic :S Anyways, here is chapter 3. If you read it, please review it!**

**Single Tear**

**Bella POV**

I looked at my family sitting around me. The love each of them had for their other half was visible in their eyes.

Alice leaned on Jasper's shoulder and his chin rested on her head. I smiled at that.

The way Rosalie and Emmet were looking at each other; it seemed like they were undressing each other with their eyes. I looked away quickly.

My eyes settled on the last couple. Jacob and Renesmee. They were holding hands under the desk and occasionally stealing glances at each other. They were obviously deeply in love. I had to keep from growling. Everyone thought that I was hesitant about their relationship because I didn't want Nessie, my seven and a half year old daughter, to have a relationship with Jacob, my twenty-three year old friend.

That was not the reason at all. No, the real reason, the reason that no one knew, was because Jacob, _my _Jacob had imprinted. On my daughter, of all people. This meant that I was always exposed to their love and special bond.

It made me seethe with jealousy. Jacob was _mine _before he had imprinted. I was still in love with him.

Yes, I still loved Edward more, but that didn't mean that I was incapable of loving Jake too. I hated that I had to see the way Jacob looked at Nessie and force a smile. Really, I wanted to grab him and shout 'MINE' like a child does with their toy. I had never wanted him to imprint. I didn't care if the imprinting made him happy; I made him happy too. I knew him better than Nessie did and it was unfair that she got to spend the rest of her life with him.

I did want happiness for my daughter, but happiness didn't have to involve Jacob.

Jacob was meant to be there for _me_, not my daughter. He was supposed to despise my daughter; I would rather it that he did. Then I wouldn't have to pretend to be happy for them both. Nessie didn't deserve Jake's love.

I barely noticed the bell. I had made up my mind. I was going to break up Nessie and Jake, even if it killed me or _her_.

**Seth POV**

The bell rang, signalling the end of school. Jasmine had been on my mind all day and I just about knocked over the desk in my hurry to stand up.

I'd never been on a date before, so I didn't want to stuff it up by being late. Especially with the girl I was gonna spend the rest of my life with.

I hurried out of the classroom, hearing Jake and the Cullens laughing at my impatience. I didn't care; I was on my way to go on my first date with the most beautiful, amazing, incredible girl in the universe. That _face_, that _hair_, that _body_. I got shivers just thinking about her. She even smelt good. I had no idea what jasmines smelt like, but I was pretty sure that's what her scent was. It was intoxicating.

It was hard staying at human speed as I jogged through the hall and when I finally burst out the door I took a giant gulp of air. I couldn't smell her here yet, but that was ok seeing as I practically flew out of the school.

I leaned against a pole with my hands in my pocket, one foot on the ground and one on the pole. How was I supposed to do this? I had never asked Jake about this sort of thing, half because I didn't want everyone to bag me out and half because it had never been necessary.

Now here I was, shaking with nervousness because I was _completely _inexperienced with girls. At around twenty-two years of age. I felt like I could crawl under a rock.

Yes, it was true that I only looked about fifteen, but it was still pretty sad that I had no idea how to do any of this.

My thoughts were interrupted by a giggling group of girls walking past. I lifted my head up hopefully, but the one that I was waiting for wasn't there so I went back to looking at the ground disappointedly.

'Hey,' one of the girls said, 'I'm Danielle.' I looked back up and saw that this girl was absolutely _covered _in makeup. It looked like she must have caked it on.

'Hey,' I said uninterestedly.

'So,' Danielle continued, 'I couldn't help but see you here alone. I thought that, like, maybe you'd want to, like, come with me and my friends to the mall?'

No, I do NOT want to come to the mall with you and your friends.

'Yeah, sorry I can't. I'm waiting for someone,' I said, not sounding sorry at all.

'Oh, c'mon. I'm sure whoever it is can wait,' Danielle said as she moved a step closer to me. I felt like knocking her over.

'No, they really can't wait. They're really important, actually.'

'So important that, like, you miss out on an opportunity to hang out with us?' she said as her friends giggled some more.

'Yes,' I simply answered.

'Who is it, then? Who's just _so _important that you just _have _to wait for them?' she asked acidly.

'Her name is Jasmine,' I said and then mentally kicked myself. I shouldn't have told them her name. These were the sort of girls that would make life hell for Jasmine.

'HA,' she scoffed, 'her? She's disgusting.' That was it. How DARE that...prostitute insult Jasmine!

'For your information she is absolutely stunning. She doesn't need to wear seven zillion layers of make-up to look just better than ugly, either. Also, her personality is a thousand times better than yours. Now would you please just piss off?' I was struggling to keep from phasing. I could feel my body shaking with anger.

'Well,' Danielle said looking like she wanted to kill me, 'I don't know what your problem is.' She then looked left for a moment and wrapped her arms round my neck and started MAKING OUT WITH ME. I stood there in shock for a moment and then pushed her off me.

'WHAT THE HELL?' I shouted. Danielle just looked left again and smirked. I followed her line of sight and almost doubled over in pain at what I saw.

Jasmine was standing about fifty metres away, unmoving, just staring at me. Her eyes were huge and she looked like she was about to cry.

Oh no. No, no, no. She thought _I _had wanted to kiss Danielle. No, no, no.

I came to my senses and started running over to her. She bolted over to her car, got in, started it and drove out of the car park.

I hadn't even been on the first date with my imprint and already I had hurt her.

I couldn't stop the single tear that ran down my face.

**Oooooh, we got some drama:P What do you think of Bella's evil plan? And poor Seth**** I needed to add some excitement guys because the first 2 chapters were pretty calm. Anyways, review, review, review! **

ey h


	4. He Should Love Me

**Hello to all! Yes, I've updated before the end of the weekend. It's a miracle! I got a good reaction to the last chapter, but I must admit that I'm a little disappointed with the amount of reviews I am getting; I only get about 3 reviews per chapter (last chapter I got 4). So, I won't update until I get at LEAST 5 reviews. I'm setting a goal here, and I'm sticking to it. **

_**Half Sun **_**said that she doesn't think I like Bella. She's right. I think Bella is a selfish bitch and that she totally played Jacob. I hate her. Anyways, I'll get on with the chapter now **

**If you read it, review it!**

**Disclaimer: It might shock you to know that I do not own anything to do with the Twilight Saga.**

**He Should Love Me**

**Emmet POV**

The ride home was awkward. And I mean SERIOUSLY awkward. We had walked into the car park just in time to see Seth kiss that ugly Danielle chick and then everything else that unfolded after that.

The poor kid had just stood there for like five minutes, staring blankly in the direction that his girl had driven off. Finally, I had walked over to him and said 'Let's go home little man.' I had to almost drag Seth to the car and wedge him between Jacob and me. Then no one talked. Everyone just kept shooting the kid sympathetic glances.

Even Rose was concerned. She was protective of Seth, just like the rest of us. I mean, it was really hard not to be. He looks so young, even though he's only a couple years younger than Jacob.

Bella seemed really concerned too. She looked like she was thinking really hard about something. Probably how to cheer the kid up. She also kept looking in his direction. For some weird reason it sort of looked like she was actually checking out Jake. But whatever.

Rose shifted a bit in her seat on my other side, which got my attention. Just that tiny movement was enough to make a million thoughts run through my mind. Most of which made little Eddie _very _uncomfortable.

_Sorry bro,_ I mentally apologised, _but you understand._

A tiny flicker of a smile crossed his face. He knew that I had heard him and Bella couple times. That's always a little weird.

I concentrated on ridding those thoughts of Rose from my head; otherwise this car ride was going to get a hell of a lot _more_ awkward.

I grinned. There would be plenty of time for that tonight when-

Edward coughed from the driver's seat.

I noticed that Jasper seemed to be getting a little restless. Oops, my feelings must be affecting him.

A thought crossed my mind. Why not make this trip home interesting?

Before Edward could even react to that, I let memories of Rose and my honeymoons flood my head. That definitely evoked some pretty intense feelings.

I had to keep from bursting out laughing as Jasper got a _very _determined look on his face.

'Stop the car, 'Jazz suddenly announced. Everyone looked at him confusedly, but Edward did as he requested. He was the only one that knew.

Alice's eyes glazed over as a vision hit her. After a few seconds she went back to normal. I _wonder _what that was about. I internally chuckled.

'Let's go Jazz,' she squeaked. They opened the doors and jumped out, disappearing into the forest. I couldn't help the booming laugh that escaped me.

'What's wrong?' Bella asked nervously.

'Nothing's wrong, love,' Edward said calmly. 'They just need some, er...alone time.'

'Oh,' she simply said while Jacob started laughing.

'EW, that's disgusting!' Nessie said as she made a grossed out face.

'You can thank Emmet for that. He was pushing some very strong feelings towards Jasper; deliberately, I might add,' Edward said.

'Emmet!' Rose thwacked me over the back over my head.

'What? I was just having a little fun. It's not _my _fault that Jazz hasn't gotten any yet today and has needs.' That got me another smack over the head as Jacob and Edward laughed.

The only one who hadn't reacted was Seth.

I was _so _gonna find a way to get that Danielle chick back. No one messes with my little wolf kid.

**Alice POV**

The sudden vision that I had gotten was very unexpected, but Jazz's mind was made up. So, we ran about half a mile into the forest before he attacked my lips. I grasped his hair and responded enthusiastically. His tongue traced my bottom lip and scrambled my thoughts.

We stayed in the forest until nightfall, which was a good few hours, before deciding to head back.

We collected out scattered clothes and once we were presentable we ran back to the house, hand in hand. We walked into the lounge room and found Seth sitting on the couch, staring at the floor glumly. Jasper immediately sent him happy vibes.

Seth looked up and said 'Don't. Please.'

Jazz frowned but obliged. We left the room and walked up the stairs to our room.

'Jazz,' I trilled, 'I'm worried about Seth.'

'I know, darlin', but what can we do?' he said in that country drawl that always made me swoon.

'We need to find a way for Jasmine to realise that Seth was not at fault in any way. I've been having flashes of her for ages.'

'I don't know if there's any way that we can help. This is Seth's imprint; she's drawn to him naturally. She won't be able to stay away from him for very long. Maybe she will forgive him in her own time.'

'But there's nothing to forgive!'

'I know that, but Jasmine doesn't. Just give her time, Alice.'

I pouted. 'Fine,' I surrendered.'

Jazz smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

Suddenly, I got a vision. Bella was wearing dark blue lingerie, trimmed with black ribbons. She had a pair of Pierre Hardy stilettos on her feet; they had black straps, as well as some blue. She was walking into a room and-

The vision cut out. I shook my head and smiled.

'What did you see, darlin'?' Jasper asked curiously.

'Just a surprise Bella has for Edward,' I said as I pressed my lips to his.

**Jacob POV**

I held Ness in my arms, my face in her hair. I couldn't help but smile. Here I was with the girl that I loved; the girl that I would spend the rest of my life with. I was excited at the prospect of marrying her, even though that wouldn't come for a little while. I could imagine her in a long, white dress, her hair hanging down her shoulders and her eyes sparkling with tears of joy. It would be the happiest day of my life.

I twirled one of her curls with my fingers. She leaned up and kissed me tenderly, before pulling away. Her eyes were heavy and I knew she was close to sleep.

Since she was born, she frequently fell asleep in my arms. It helped her fall asleep quicker and easier, so whenever she asked I would stay until she dosed off.

She was so beautiful and just...unbelievably amazing.

'I love you,' I whispered. Her breath came out steadily and I sighed. I suppose I would have to wait for a time when she was coherent.

I slowly moved my arm out from under her head and stood up, being careful not to disturb her. I walked out of her room, pausing once to look back and smile at the other half of my soul.

I continued down the hall and opened the front door. As I did I felt a hand on my shoulder. In a blur I spun around and came face to face with Bella.

'Bella, you freaked me out,' I laughed. She smiled and shrugged.

'One of the many perks of being a vampire. Sneaking up on people.' I noticed that she hadn't taken her hand off my shoulder. Sure, she was one of my best friends and all, but it made me a little uncomfortable. I laughed and shrugged her hand off. I would like to say that it was so casual that she didn't notice, but judging by the hard look that had appeared in her eyes, she had.

'So,' I said a little uneasily, 'what are you doing down here?'

'Oh, just checking up on Nessie. I was going to see how she felt about her day, but I guess it was exhausting.' She laughed.

'Yeah, I think she's really gonna enjoy high school,' I said.

'Me too,' Bella agreed. We stood there in silence for a moment. Why was it suddenly awkward being around Bella? We had always been so comfortable with each other.

'Well,' I said faking a yawn, 'I better go home. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Bye,' Bella said. I stood there for another moment, thinking maybe she wanted to tell me something. When she didn't I shrugged and walked out the door.

I pondered what had changed between Bella and me to make me feel so weird around her all the way home.

The minute I flopped on my bed, however, all thoughts left my mind and I dozed off.

**Bella POV**

I stared at Nessie as she slept, grinding my teeth. He had told her he loved her. She hadn't been awake to reply, but the next time he told her I was sure that she would say it back. That is, _if _there was a next time.

Before Ness was born, when I was human, he would have loved if I had flirted like I had tonight. Now, he didn't even notice that's what I was doing and it made him uncomfortable. I didn't like it. Not one bit.

I looked at my daughter's curls spread on the pillow, her pale face shining in the small beam of moonlight that was poking through the curtains. Her rosy cheeks moved ever so slightly as she breathed deeply.

What did she have that I didn't? I mean, I was more beautiful than her, I was less outgoing which meant that guys thought I was shy, I was more experienced than her in _every _sense and, on top of that, I had a better personality. I was timid, yet on occasion I would do something crazy, like when I rode a motorbike as a human.

I left Nessie's room and went and sat on the couch, chewing my lip. There, that's another one of my well-liked traits.

I couldn't believe that Jacob had told her he loved her. I mean, just because he imprinted on her it didn't mean he had to_ love_ her. He should love me.

I stopped that train of thought for a moment.

He had once told me that when a wolf imprinted he would be anything that his imprint wanted him to be, whether that be a babysitter, a friend or a lover. Jacob would never push Nessie to do something she didn't want to do. That was it!

If I could convince Nessie that she and Jake would be better off as friends (or not even that) then he wouldn't refuse. True, he would protest for a bit, but he would eventually give in. Because that's what Nessie would want.

It would be easier for me to get Jake to fall in love with me that way. He and Nessie would _never _get married or have sex. The very thought of them engaging in physical love made me sick. I wouldn't let that happen.

A grin spread across my face as my plan unfolded in my head.

**Don't you just love Bella? She's such a charming person. Aren't Jacob and Ness cute together? And poor Seth – he needs to catch a break. I really liked writing in Emmet's POV for a bit, as well as Alice's. Emmet's version of fun is pretty funny, I think. **

**Show me love and review!**

**M.B XoXo**


	5. Piece Of My Mind

**I AM OFFICIALLY UPDATING! It's been a few weeks, I know, but I lost someone very close to me and I really had no inspiration to write. As most of you probably know, you can't write to your best ability without inspiration. My inspiration was reading the new Twilight novella **_**The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. **_**I personally loved that book. Anyways, hope you enjoy. **

**Piece Of My Mind**

**Seth POV**

'I don't wanna go to school,' I moaned as Leah tugged at my feet hanging off the end of my bed. I hung on to the bars at the top, refusing to let go.

'Ugh, come ON Seth! Just because you have a hiccup with the girl that you like, it doesn't mean that you give up on life.' She continued pulling at my feet.

'You don't get it. She saw me kissing another chick. _Kissing_, Leah! I may as well just jump off a bridge now.' I buried my face in a pillow.

'Seth, you listen to me,' Leah demanded, 'If you don't keep trying with Jasmine, you will have no chance. You didn't kiss the chick, _she _kissed _you_. And besides, jumping off a bridge wouldn't kill you; it'd just hurt a lot and leave you stuck on the couch for a few days.' I considered what she said. She did have a point.

I let go of the bed head without realising that Leah still hadn't let go of my feet. Her next tug pulled me off the bed and I fell straight on top of her. She growled and jumped up, stalking out of the room. I grinned sheepishly and muttered 'Sorry Leah' which I knew she heard if her little 'hmph' was anything to go by.

I looked in my small cupboard and grabbed a pair of clean denim jeans with a silver chain hanging of the pocket. I then pulled a red t-shirt over my head and finished it off with a spray of deodorant.

Next, I went into the bathroom and gelled my hair into an array of spikes. I grinned at my reflection, dimples appearing in my cheeks. After flexing a couple of times in front of the mirror and checking to make sure my abs were staying strong, I put on a black pair of skate shoes and left the house.

I ran through the forest to school in human form, which wasn't as fast as when I was a wolf but still got me there in plenty of time. The Cullens, of course, were already in the car park, laughing with Jake. They all looked up and saw me as soon as I was out of the trees.

'Woah, someone's dressed to impress,' chuckled Emmet. I felt my cheeks heat up. Oh crap, no. Blushing isn't good. I don't blush. If Jasmine saw me blushing she would probably think I was an idiot.

That thought made me go redder, earning laughter from everyone except Edward, who looked at me sympathetically.

'No, I just want to...make a good...third impression with Jasmine,' I said defiantly. The laughter subsided and then I started getting sympathetic glances from the rest of them too. Great.

'Soo, I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll see you guys at lunch,' I waved and turned around, heading for the school. Since there was hardly anyone around yet I wandered round the hall, kicking stray bits of paper out of my way.

I heard footsteps behind me and, suddenly, Danielle was standing in front of me. Could it really get any worse?

'Hey there tiger,' she purred in what she thought was a sexy voice. She brushed her hand along my arm and I instantly ripped it out of her touch at an inhumane speed. She looked startled.

'You do not call me "tiger". You don't touch me. You don't talk to me. I don't like you at all. I have no interest in you. You kissed me to hurt Jasmine and you achieved your goal. Now, if you don't mind I have better things to do, like not be around you.' I walked around her, ignoring her shocked expression. I heard footsteps approaching and immediately spun around angrily.

Jasmine looked up at me warmly. My face softened.

'I heard everything you just said to Danielle. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions yesterday, but I just –' She cut off and took a deep breath. 'I'm sorry.'

I think I literally felt my heart swell in my chest. A grin lit up my face so happy you'd think it was Christmas.

'I understand,' I said quietly, 'so do you still want to go for something to eat after school?' She smiled.

'I'd like that, Seth.'

**Rosalie POV**

I held hands with Em at the table in the cafeteria. Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Nessie, Jacob and Seth were still in French. That was the only class that we couldn't all get together, but Em and I didn't mind so much.

I looked up at Em's face and sighed at what I saw. His almost permanent dimpled grin was spread across his face as he looked down at me.

He leaned down a little and put his lips against mine. My lips moved apart a little and soon we were completely making out at the table. I knew some people were watching us, but I didn't care. After all, I was beautiful, Emmet was gorgeous and we were in love. If other people wanted to watch us expressing that love for each other why should I care?

We were rudely interrupted by someone loudly clearing their throat and we grudgingly broke apart.

Jacob was looking at us with his eyebrows raised and a tray of food in his hand that was dangerously high. I rolled my eyes at him.

'What; can't handle a little PDA dog?' I asked him with a smug expression. Nessie walked up behind him and he put his tray of food on the table.

'You tell me how this makes you feel,' he said before grabbing Nessie round the waist and locking lips with her passionately. She seemed a little startled at first, but then she closed her eyes. I made a noise of disgust.

After a minute they broke apart.

'Well?' he asked. Nessie giggled, her face bright red. Emmet chuckled next to me. I didn't understand how that didn't repulse him.

'It's revolting,' I said, glaring up at him. He laughed and gave me a look as if to say 'see, I told you so'.

I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore him. Sometimes I wished I could kick him out of my life. Not for good, just for a week or so.

Jasper and Alice bounced over to the table a moment later, followed by Bella.

'Where's Edward?' I asked curiously. It wasn't like Edward to not be with Bella.

'He went to the car dealership. He's thinking of purchasing a Lamborghini. We won't see him until after school' Bella sighed, rolling her eyes. For some reason, I couldn't help but think that she was oddly happy about that.

I had never liked Bella. After she had Nessie I made an effort so that I could stay in Nessie's life, but I really had never grown attached to her. She was selfish and overly dramatic. She dangled both Edward and Jacob by on her little finger for over a year, until Jacob imprinted on Nessie. Though I would never think it around Edward, it was my opinion that Bella was never quite satisfied that she couldn't have them both.

'A Lamborghini? Remember we had one of those about twenty years ago but had to get rid of it when we moved? God I loved that car,' Emmet said excitedly. A Lamborghini is an impressive car, I had to admit.

Emmet and Jasper chattered enthusiastically about cars and I would normally have joined in, but today I watched Bella.

She was looking oddly close at the way Ness and Jacob acted towards each other. I didn't like it.

Jacob whispered in Nessie's ear and Ness laughed. Bella's eyes tightened and her mouth set into a hard line.

All he whispered to her was 'Emmet sounds like he's high. He's so happy.' That, in my opinion, is not any reason to get mad.

I would be keeping my eye on Bella from now on.

**Jacob POV**

I laughed when the last bell went and Seth bolted out of the classroom. He didn't sit with us at lunch, but went for a walk with Jasmine instead. Nothing can keep a wolf from his imprint.

Now he was on his way to go on a date with her which would, hopefully, go without a hitch. If that Danielle girl got in the way of his happiness again she might just never be seen or heard from again.

I snickered. That sounded like I was a mafia guy.

By the time we all got into the car park Seth was nowhere in sight and we couldn't see Jasmine anywhere either, which meant they were already gone.

I breathed a sigh of relief as we all loaded into the Volvo. Today had gone without a hitch.

We arrived home quickly with Bella driving, but not quite as quickly as when Edward drives. As soon as we got home Nessie ran to the cottage to get changed. Jasper, Alice, Emmet and Rosalie announced that they were going hunting, whilst Edward was nowhere to be seen.

I sat down on the couch in silence, feeling odd being in the same room as Bella with no one else. Why was that?

Bella came and sat next to me.

'So how are you and Nessie going?' she asked smiling. Ahh, she was looking out for Nessie.

'Pretty good. Probably better than most. She's incredible,' I said smiling. There, that's a good answer. Not too much info, not too little.

'Thinking of saying the 'L' word soon?' she continued, her expression hardening a little.

I cringed internally. Of course she heard me tell Ness that I loved her the other night. She thought she was too young obviously. I took a deep breath.

'Well, to be honest, yeah, I am. I love her and I'm pretty sure she loves me too. I just want to find the right time, is all,' I said, becoming very interested in my fingernails all of a sudden.

'Jacob,' she snarled, 'she is far too young!' I looked up, shocked. Bella's expression was one of pure rage. Surely she must have known this was coming.

'She's really not Bella. Although, technically, she is only seven, she has both the mental and physical development of an eighteen year old.' I spoke firmly because I knew what I was speaking was the truth.

'Oh sure, so that makes it ok. Is it really so hard for you to wait ten years or so? If you ask me, your relationship is sick,' she spat. I stood up from the couch, glaring at her.

'Well then it's a good thing I didn't ask you. I am going to tell her that I love her, whether you approve or not.' Bella stood and faced me, barely four inches away.

'I am her mother, and what I say goes. You are not allowed to,' she said angrily. I laughed humourlessly.

'Bella, you may be her mother, but you sure as hell aren't mine. I don't have to listen to a damn word you say. You have no reign over me whatsoever, so back off.' She growled.

'You know what then, fine, you tell her that you love her, but you just may be shocked by her answer,' she very nearly shouted. She turned on her heel and stormed out off the room and I heard the front door slam a moment later.

Barely thirty seconds later, Nessie came in. She had a worried expression on her face.

'Hey Jake, what's up with mum? She looked pretty pissed,' she asked. I did my best to smooth my expression.

'No idea,' I lied, 'She's probably just in a hurry to see Edward or something.' Nessie nodded but still didn't look entirely convinced.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and smiled into her hair.

'Why don't we go to a cafe and grab a bite to eat? Of a burger, that is,' I laughed. She giggled.

'Ok, that sounds nice.'

Hand in hand, we walked into the garage and hopped into the Vanquish.

Whether Bella liked it or not, I was going to tell Ness I loved her. Soon

**Rosalie POV**

No one noticed me sitting on a large Redwood tree, just inside the forest listening to Jacob and Bella fight. Although Jake wasn't my favourite person, he made Ness happy and I sure as hell wasn't going to let Bella ruin that.

Oh yeah, if she didn't watch herself, I was gonna give that bitch a piece of my mind.

**Yes ladies and gents, things are getting interesting. I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot because of the argument. I also loved writing in Rosalie's POV. Sooo, review people, because unless I get 10 reviews or more I won't be updating :/**

**M.B XoXo **


End file.
